According to conventional motor vehicle construction, multiple components are installed to the frame assembly separately of one another in the rear interior area of a vehicle passenger compartment. These components are typically packaged and shipped separately from various suppliers to a vehicle assembly site.
In particular, the installation of various vehicle components into the rear interior area of the motor vehicle can be difficult due to the needs for installing individual components in confined and restricted spaces. Individual installation of these components at a main vehicular assembly line slows the vehicle construction, is time-consuming, and is costly. As a result, there is a need for a more efficient system for assembly of the rear interior portion of the motor vehicle.
In many instances, a rear tray is a structural component of the motor vehicle. Not only does the tray provide a surface to which various components may be secured, it also adds to the structural integrity of the frame. It does so by maintaining the rear windshield in its proper position. To fulfill such requirements, the tray must be structurally reinforced. Structural reinforcement is accomplished by using tens of sheet metal pieces that are bonded or otherwise secured to the tray. This adds extra weight to the motor vehicle.